


Right where you left me

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [7]
Category: Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Friends, Epistolary, For like... 5 minutes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Title from "right where you left me" by Taylor Swift
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: «Si ese amigo te volviera a escribir cartas, ¿qué harías?Le contestaría. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad.»Perfil de la dibujante de la portada
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859074
Kudos: 1





	Right where you left me

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a la propuesta de AUHA, en twitter.  
> [Perfil oficial de AUHA](https://twitter.com/8Auha)
> 
> [Perfil de la dibujante de la portada](https://twitter.com/LuxurSweetheart)  
> 

****

**I**

—Ahora tendréis que entregar las cartas para sus compañeros. Recordad no firmarlas con su nombre real para que sea un intercambio anónimo —la voz de la profesora hizo eco por todo el salón, un segundo antes que Borja escribiera su nombre al final de su carta.

Hacían unas semanas habían estado trabajando con el formato de carta, la forma de escribir oraciones que tuvieran sujeto tácito y algún elemento fantasioso. Les habían dado la tarea de escribir una carta en la que contaran quiénes eran, a qué se querían dedicar cuando fueran grandes y cómo estaba conformada su familia.

Borja había escrito su carta apenas le habían enviado esa tarea, hacía ya semana y media. Estaba guardada entre medio del libro de Historia, dentro de un sobre celeste claro y firmada con una pequeña estrella. No tenía muchos datos sobre sí mismo; sólo que vivía con sus padres y su hermano mayor. El elemento fantasioso que había elegido era que tenía una doble vida como superhéroe; estudiante de primaria de día, superhéroe de la ciudad de noche.

Había usado dos párrafos de su carta para inventar toda una historia sobre cómo había conseguido sus poderes gracias a su fanatismo al surf. Porque claro, en un universo con magia, Borja estaba seguro que tendría poderes de agua. Podría controlar las olas del mar a su antojo, e incluso hasta controlar el agua de las personas. Eso no había sido una idea original, sino que se le había ocurrido después de ver La Leyenda de Aang.

Se había despedido de la carta con la esperanza de que su amigo epistolar quisiera continuar el intercambio incluso después de que terminara la actividad. Entregó su carta a la profesora, rogándole a todos los santos existentes conseguir un amigo nuevo.

Había firmado la carta con un dibujito de una estrella fugaz, ya que le encantaba la idea de poder pedirle un deseo a una estrella.

**II**

Bueno, su amigo nuevo era un poco imbécil.

Le había contestado a la semana siguiente, habiendo recibido la carta de su profesora. Su caligrafía era buena, y hasta había entendido la referencia a La Leyenda de Aang. No sólo eso, sino que en su carta de presentación también había puesto como elemento fantasioso ser un maestro de un elemento, en su caso del fuego.

¿El único problema?

Había firmado con un apodo, Auron. Lo primero que le habían dicho sus profesores que no hicieran, para poder tener anonimato. Borja se sentía un poco molesto, pero decidió eliminar su enojo por el bien de su amistad epistolar.

Su nuevo amigo tenía de apodo Auron, tenía un hermano mayor, vivía con sus padres y su madre actualmente estaba embarazada. Tenía once años, uno menos que Borja, y su cumpleaños era en Noviembre. Al lado de su nombre, había dibujado un intento de escorpión, y un simbolito de PLAY.

Simplemente adorable.

**III**

Sorprendentemente, siguieron enviándose cartas. Luego de las dos cartas obligatorias que tuvieron que intercambiar por la clase de Lengua, acordaron empezar a dejarse cartas en lugares del instituto. Lugares alejados, porque los dos habían acordado mantener el anonimato. Era más divertido así.

Aunque Borja ya sabía quién era Auron. Era un niño de un curso anterior, al que le llamaban así porque su personaje favorito del Final Fantasy era Auron. Sus amigos más cercanos habían empezado a llamarlo así, y no había costado mucho encontrarlo. Era más pequeño que Borja, y tenía el rostro de un demonio encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño.

Se llamaba Raúl. No sabía su apellido. Era del grupo de los que salían a jugar al fútbol en el descanso, y no parecía poder quedarse quieto por más de quince minutos en ningún lugar. Siempre dejaba sus cartas mal guardadas; si acordaban con Borja dejarlas dentro de un libro, su carta parecía estar metida a las apuradas y mal doblada.

El mayor, en cambio, guardaba cada una de sus cartas en sobres de diferentes colores, la mayoría de colores pastel porque su madre trabajaba en una librería, y eran los que estaban más a mano en casa. Seguía firmando cada una de ellas con una estrella fugaz; y Auron seguía firmando las suyas con un simbolito de PLAY. Había abandonado la costumbre de dibujar un escorpión a la cuarta carta, ya que y en sus propias palabras, era “complicado hacer que quedara bien dibujado”.

Borja ya había aprendido que la asignatura favorita de Auron era música, y luego computación. No le gustaba usar los programas de las computadoras, sino que usaba todo su ingenio para abrir emuladores de Final Fantasy sin que los profesores lo vieran. La mayoría de las veces fallaba, y tenía que volver a su tarea.

Además de eso, su hermana acababa de nacer; era una niña regordeta y con los ojos claros, aunque Auron creía que sus ojos se volverían oscuros con el tiempo.

En cada carta le hacía una pregunta a Borja, que él contestaba en la siguiente carta. Algunas de esas preguntas habían sido sobre su cumpleaños, su personaje favorito de Avatar (el cual había contestado que Katara, obviamente), y cuál era su videojuego favorito de la Play 2.

No sólo se había quedado patidifuso cuando Borja le había dicho que no tenía PlayStation, sino que nunca había jugado en una. En esa misma carta, además de dejarle con lujo de detalles cómo era una Play (por dentro y por fuera), acompañado de dibujitos e instrucciones para usar los controles. También le hizo un tutorial “por si las dudas” de los controles de cada juego, diferenciando cada tecla del joystick con un color diferente.

En esa misma carta y al final, le había ofrecido que dejaran el anónimato (palabra que Borja leyó como anonimato, sin tilde) y se conocieran en persona. Ya se habían enviado más de diez cartas, y Auron insistía que eran suficientes para saber que ninguno era un asesino serial de niños, que tenían cosas en común. Se notaba su curiosidad por saber cómo se veía Borja; en sus cartas, se había descrito como un “niño común y del montón”, ya que tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos oscuros.

Borja le contestó esa carta con un muy amable pero tajante no. No era que no quisiera que se conocieran, ni mucho menos; sabía que de ese encuentro saldría una muy linda amistad y tardes juntos jugando al Final Fantasy.

El problema era que en menos de tres meses se iría a Estados Unidos, y no quería encariñarse. Aunque fuera no tanto.

**IV**

La última carta que Borja le dejó a Auron decía lo siguiente:

“ _Querido amigo epistolar;_

_Me gustaría que podamos conocernos antes del comienzo del verano. Me voy a ir a vivir a Estados Unidos en el verano, y no sé cuándo voy a volver._

_Por favor, contesta esta carta cuanto antes,_

_atentamente,_

_(Estrella fugaz)._ ”

Auron nunca recibió la carta, ya que siempre intercambiaban cartas en el mismo Manual viejo de Lengua de bachillerato de la biblioteca, pero ese día se lo llevó alguien. La carta, al igual que las esperanzas de Auron, quedaron en el basurero más cercano.

**V**

_(Diez años después)_

Raúl no odiaba la facultad. No, de hecho le gustaba el concepto de poder ampliar sus conocimientos y poder dedicarse a la psicología a tiempo completo, atendiendo pacientes y ayudando a todo el que pudiera. Sin embargo, tener que estudiar casi todos los días para mantener su promedio alto era un perno.

Tenía que madrugar para ir a su primera clase teórica; para después correr a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la facultad. Trabajaba hasta la una, se fumaba un cigarrillo y volvía a entrar a cursar. Y así, en diferentes materias hasta las ocho de la noche; hora en la que tenía que llenarse de energía para caminar las casi diez cuadras que lo separaban de su apartamento.

Y así, cada maldito día. Los fines de semana tenía que usarlos para estudiar si era que quisiera estar al día, aunque en la mayoría terminaba medio borracho en el bar de la esquina.

Tener veintiún años, un trabajo y una carrera que sostener era una mierda.

**VI**

Borja apuró el paso por la senda peatonal. La mochila le pesaba en sus hombros, y tuvo el impulso de parar a un taxi antes de recordarse que no tenía dinero para eso. Era un taxi o un café. Suspiró al llegar a la vereda, y se dirigió al Starbucks que estaba en la esquina.

No tardó en conseguirse un café, el más fuerte que podía pedirse sin que el precio superara unos tres euros. Bebió un trago, dejando que el líquido azucarado pasara por su garganta mientras miraba alrededor.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, considerando que era media mañana. Había uno que otro estudiante aprovechándose del wifi y de los enchufes para hacer trabajos de la facultad, pero en general eran adultos desayunando. Claramente él pertenecía al primer grupo.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro de sus labios, y eso hizo que una chica en otra mesa riera despacio. _Wow, me estoy volviendo un meme,_ pensó. Sospechaba que el cabello largo, las ojeras pronunciadas y la ropa semiformal lo hacían parecer cualquier cosa menos un estudiante de cine.

Revisó su móvil, y relajó los hombros al darse cuenta que aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para su próxima grabación. Su grupo le había encargado la grabación de una entrevista a un estudiante de psicología que aparentemente era un genio, a cambio de que él no hiciera nada de edición. No era un mal trato, si te olvidabas que había tenido que levantarse a las siete de la mañana de un sábado.

Sólo para que el miserable estudiante le mandara un mensaje y le dijera que estaba demorado, y que podría ser entrevistado recién a las diez de la mañana. Ah, vaya mierda.

Se acomodó el cabello, el cual ya empezaba a metérsele a los ojos. Lo tenía demasiado largo, pero no encontraba ni un segundo libre de su agenda llena para ir a cortárselo. Ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para cortárselo él mismo.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó una voz aguda, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Ah?

—Pregunté si estás solo. Pareces estar esperando a alguien, y prefería preguntar antes de tener esperanzas.

Borja levantó una ceja, claramente confundido.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—Ah, eh, no —tambaleó con las palabras, al caer en cuenta que _sí, una chica preciosa le estaba hablando._ —Estoy haciendo tiempo antes de mi grabación.

La chica sonrió de forma cálida, y se sentó al frente de Borja. Ahora que la veía bien, era una chica muy hermosa; tenía el cabello largo y castaño claro, el cual caía como una cascada hasta su cintura y se ondulaba al final. Tenía los ojos oscuros, y una mirada muy profunda. La piel era pálida, y contrastaba perfectamente con los tonos marrones de la ropa que estaba usando. En las manos estaba usando un par de anillos dorados, y sostenía un frapuccino con mucha crema.

—Do you speak English? —fue lo primero que dijo luego de sentarse.

—A lot, pero prefiero hablar español —.Se le quedó mirando, completamente hechizado. —¿Tú?

—Prefiero hablar en inglés, pero entiendo perfecto español —. Extendió una de sus delicadas manos hacia Borja. —Soy Lana.

—Y yo Borja, aunque todos me llaman Luzu.

—Oh, Luzu —se quedó pensativa unos segundos. —¿Lusu o Luzu?

Borja sonrió. —Luzu. Con zeta. Me llaman así por mi apellido.

La conversación siguió fluyendo mientras cada uno terminaba su bebida. Lana era extranjera, que había llegado a España hacía muy poco por un intercambio. Estaba estudiando arte, y se había acercado a Luzu porque parecía ser la única persona que hablaba inglés allí.

Intercambiaron números, e incluso Borja se quedó más tiempo porque su entrevistado volvió a hablarle diciéndole que había tenido un percance, y que podría luego de las cinco de la tarde.

Bueno, qué más daba. Luzu tenía el número de una chica preciosa, y una razón perfecta para volver al Starbucks de la esquina.

**VII**

A Raúl le habían ofrecido dar una entrevista por sus buenos promedios. _Perfecto. ¿Por qué no también me dan una beca, y así no tengo que romperme el culo con trabajos de medio tiempo?_ pensó, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Sólo asintió cuando se lo dijeron, pensando que así lo dejarían en paz.

Lamentablemente no. El representante legal de la universidad había escogido un sábado a las siete de la mañana para hacer la entrevista. Eso era un _crimen de odio_ directo hacia su persona, y a su pobre horario de sueño. Con todo el cansancio acumulado que venía trayendo de la semana fue imposible despertarse a esa hora, y logró estar más o menos consciente a las diez, horario en el que se avivó de mandarle un mensaje al pobre camarógrafo diciéndole que le había surgido un problema. Que podría recién a la tarde.

Auron puso un despertador para las tres de la tarde, se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

**VIII**

Luzu recibió un mensaje de su futuro entrevistado recién a las tres y media, todo mal escrito y comiéndose la mitad de las comas y los tildes, diciendo que llegaría a las cuatro a la universidad. Lo primero que pensó fue que era un imbécil.

Lo segundo, aunque lo aceptaría más tarde, era que la foto de perfil que tenía en whatsapp su entrevistado lo hacía parecer misterioso. La foto estaba sacada de perfil, y lo único que se distinguía era su cabello oscuro, un mechón rubio en el medio y su rostro. Estaba iluminado por luces de colores, lo que lo hacían ver como un niño al frente de una computadora en vez de un estudiante de psicología. Y sí, era atractivo. Tenía una mirada pícara aunque estuviera mirando al frente, y un comienzo de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Era del tipo que a Borja le gustaba. Por eso, y porque había podido conocer a Lana, fue que no se enojó con él. Recorriendo el camino a la universidad, pensó que eran demasiadas coincidencias al mismo tiempo. ¿Conocer a dos personas atractivas un mismo día? Sí, probablemente estaba a punto de palmarla.

Avanzó por los pasillos con el móvil en la mano, y sosteniendo la mochila en el hombro contrario. Habían quedado de encontrarse entre el edificio de cine y de psicología para ir juntos a la sala de grabación, pero eran las cuatro y cinco y aún no aparecía.

Se sentó en el suelo, siendo precavido de soltar con delicadeza la mochila. Había una parte suya que le gustaba ver a todos desde abajo, como si aún fuera un niño y no un adulto de veintidós años. Además, siempre le sorprendía notar como los demás parecían ignorarlo si estaba sentado en el suelo, como si no consideraran el plano.

Estiró las piernas, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos adoloridos. La caminata desde su departamento a la universidad, más las horas en el gimnasio le estaban pasando factura. Había comenzado a asistir hacía menos de un mes, y aún no se acostumbraba a reventar sus músculos por dos horas.

—¿Borja Luzuriaga?

Una voz masculina, aunque levemente aguda, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico parecía un gigante desde su perspectiva, pero cuando Borja se levantó, notó que medía unos centímetros menos que él. Era mucho más atractivo de lo que aparentaba en su foto de perfil; tenía unos hombros anchos, una sonrisa resplandeciente, y ojos tan oscuros que podría hasta perderse en ellos.

Pero el rostro se le hacía conocido.

—Hola, tú debes ser a quien debo entrevistar, ¿verdad?—preguntó, —Soy Borja, aunque preferiría si me llamaras Luzu — extendió una mano para chocarla. El chico se la aceptó, y la apretó con más fuerza de la que Borja esperaba.

—Raúl Alvarez de psicología, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Auron. Un gusto —y sonrió, el maldito sonrió.

Luzu se quedó ensimismado. Se reprimió mentalmente (¡tonto, tonto!), para comenzar a caminar hacia el salón que le habían asignado. El apodo se le había hecho increíblemente conocido, pero no sabía de dónde. Quizás era sólo porque era un nombre de un personaje del Final Fantasy X, ¿o no?

Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Había intentado no pensar en que tendría que dirigir toda la entrevista hasta ese momento, y la responsabilidad comenzó a hacerle peso en los hombros. Unas náuseas inminentes subieron por su garganta, trayendo con ellas el sabor del café expresso que había bebido.

El recorrido, por mala suerte, era corto. Con sólo dos minutos de caminata llegaron a la sala, y Luzu apuró la llave en la puerta, empujándola con la misma mano pero fallando en el intento.

Escuchó reír a Raúl detrás suyo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —indagó. No llegó a contestarle que él ya se había adelantado, y empujó la puerta por Luzu.

Borja sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron; la ansiedad y los nervios volviéndolo muy sensible a cualquier cosa. —Gracias —susurró. Se puso manos a la obra, sacando la cámara, el trípode, el micrófono y los auriculares de su mochila.

Mientras sacaba todo, vio desde el rabillo del ojo que Raúl se sentaba al frente suyo. —Intentaría ayudarte a armar todo, pero debo admitir que no se me da —exclamó, intentando sacarle charla.

—Ah, no, está bien. Es mi trabajo.

—Claro, hombre, pero está bueno ayudar. Además, yo sólo voy a estar aquí contestando preguntas, lo normal es ayudar.

Luzu se tensó de repente. ¿Había traído escritas las preguntas…? Revisó su mochila de arriba a abajo, abriendo cada bolsillo y compartimento, sin encontrar nada. Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, derrotado. Lo más probable era que con los cambios de horario y tal, las hubiera dejado en su apartamento. A media hora de la universidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Las he olvidado.

—¿A qué?

—Las preguntas —murmuró, derrotado.

Auron se le acercó, y el aroma de su perfume llegó directo hasta Luzu. Un perfume profundo, con un dejo a café y especias. Cuando más se acercaba, más empezó a temer Borja por su salud. ¿Acaso le iba a pegar por olvidárselas, o lo iba a reprender?

Raúl lo sorprendió. Le apoyó la mano en su hombro, como intentando consolarlo. —No te preocupes, hombre, que ya sé qué me iban a preguntar. Venga, toma un lápiz y te digo más o menos cómo iban.

El camarógrafo asintió, apresurándose por encontrar lápiz y papel para anotar. Le fue relatando como las recordaba, y aunque Luzu tuvo que reacomodarlas y ordenarlas, fue de gran ayuda. Al acabar de escribirlas y dejar todo sobre el escritorio, Luzu vio como Auron tenía un comienzo de sonrisa simpática.

—Ahora me dirás, “Auron, ¿por qué te sabías todas las preguntas?”. Porque el decano de la universidad no confiaba en mis respuestas, y me hizo ensayarlas una y otra vez —explicó. —No entiendo por qué duda de mí. ¿Es porque soy sexy? —preguntó, contorsionando el cuerpo para tener una postura que rozaba lo femenino, y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Borja estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que todos los nervios que había tenido acumulados se fueran.

—Vale, ¿comenzamos?

—¡Sí, señor!

**IX**

Luego de grabar la entrevista, Luzu descubrió un par de cosas sobre Auron: primero, que tenía veintiuno, un año menos que él. Trabajaba a medio tiempo en la cafeteria de la universidad, y en general lo mandaban a anotar los pedidos y llevar la comida. Según sus palabras “no podría cocinar nada que fuera complejo sin terminar quemándolo”. Tenía tendencias pirómanas, y cada vez que veía una llama, tenía una necesidad inminente de quemar todo lo que tuviera a mano. También le había contado el por qué había decidido estudiar psicología. Por un amigo que había tenido en la infancia, y aunque Borja le había preguntado su nombre, Auron sólo había negado con la cabeza, sonriendo tímido.

No tuvo tiempo de indagar más, aunque sospechaba que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Sentía que esa información sería la pieza de un rompecabezas que tenía hacía años, uno que nunca se había sentado a resolver por temor a encontrar algo que no querría ver.

Se ahorró editar la entrevista, por lo que tuvo tiempo de sobra. Tiempo que aprovechó para seguir hablando con Lana, que con mensaje va y mensaje viene le terminó pasando su Instagram, y organizando juntarse. Luzu no quería esperanzarse, pero quería pensar que eran citas. Iban a cafeterías, y aprovechaba la excusa que Lana era extranjera para que probara cada comida típica.

No sólo eso, sino que había aprovechado un evento astrológico atípico para invitarla a ver las estrellas. En el balcón de su apartamento, vieron acurrucados en una manta como cientos de estrellas brillaban más de lo normal. Incluso en un momento lograron visualizar una estrella fugaz.

Luzu pidió poder encontrar el amor, aunque creyera que el amor tenía el cabello castaño claro y largo, y un acento estadounidense.

**X**

No pensó que se equivocaría. Al menos, hasta que Auron volvió a hablarle luego de unas semanas. El chispazo de química que habían demostrado tener dio pie a una amistad gradual, que formó las bases en los chistes recurrentes de Auron que hacían que Luzu se partiera de risa; y los consejos bienintencionados de Luzu hacia Auron, y su carrera.

Empezaron a verse seguido. Todo lo seguido que dos estudiantes de universidad de carreras diferentes pudieran. El tiempo era escaso, o eso parecía. Cada vez que se veían para beber café (Luzu con tres shots de café negro, muchas gracias), las horas parecían irse. Deshacerse en pedazos entre conversaciones sobre Freud y los planos de cámara, entre los programas de edición y el conductismo.

Cuando se daban cuenta que habían estado tres horas en la misma cafetería sin moverse y sin haber consumido nada más que una bebida inicial, solían despedirse. Hasta un día, que Auron se animó a extender la conversación a su apartamento, con una prometida cena y un par de cervezas.

Borja aceptó, sin saber que estaría zanjando su destino.

**XI**

—Tal vez te guste esto —fue lo primero que escuchó Luzu al entrar al apartamento de Auron, luego de cerrar la puerta de una patada suave. Acto seguido, sintió una bolsa en sus manos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo que no se le cayera.

Después de todo, estaba cargando en una mano su móvil, y en la otra un pack de seis cervezas. La bolsita de papel había quedado sostenida por la pantalla de su móvil, y tuvo que hacer malabares para llegar a la mesa del comedor para dejar las cervezas.

Una vez hecho eso, tomó la bolsa con la otra mano, aún sin animarse a abrirla.

—Venga, hombre, que no es una bomba —bromeó Raúl desde la cocina, mirándolo fijamente.

—No sé si creerte, Auroncito.

—¿Me crees capaz? —Llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, de forma dramática. —¡Ay, mi niño! ¿Piensas tan mal de mí?

Luzu intentó fingir ofensa para seguirle el juego, pero la expresión que tenía Auron lo hizo reír. Agarró la bolsa, abriéndola de par en par y encontrándose con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. —¿Por qué un regalo? No es mi cumpleaños, ni tampoco un día festivo —. Se quedó pensativo, sin abrir el regalo. —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Auron?

—¿Yo? Nada.

—¿Estás intentando comprarme para que te ayude de nuevo con tus resúmenes?

Auron se hizo pequeño, sonriendo de costado como un niño travieso. —No… claramente yo no te pediría ayuda con eso —. Caminó rápido hasta el comedor, sentándose al frente de Luzu en menos de cinco segundos. —Venga, ábrelo.

Luzu hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no romper el papel de regalo, solo rasgándolo un poco en un costado para poder sacar la caja que tenía dentro. Luego despegó la cinta adhesiva del costado, para poder empujar la tapa y no romper el cartón. Al frente suyo, Auron se comportaba como un perrito nervioso, moviendo las manos y agregando a cada diez segundos un “¡venga, Luzu, rompe el envoltorio!”

Una vez que se deshizo de todo, recién allí pudo ver el regalo. Era una taza de Darth Vader, con relieves en 3D y con los detalles resaltados en blanco. No era la primera vez que veía una, pero sí la primera vez que podía tocarla y notar cada detallito, cada pedazo de porcelana que había sido modelado para parecerse al personaje. Estaba por abrir la boca para agradecerle, cuando notó que en el fondo había un papelito doblado.

Dio vuelta la taza sobre su mano, haciendo que cayera en la mesa. Miró a Auron, levantándole una ceja en señal de no entender. Auron le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo leyera en voz alta.

—Necesito tu…¿allí dice ayuda? —exclamó, achinando los ojos para entender la letra desastrosa de Auron. — Quiero aprender a cocinar pizza.

Luzu comenzó a reír; primero como una risita suave, que luego de unos segundos se volvió una carcajada sonora. —¿En serio, Auroncito? ¿Intentas comprar mis clases de cocina con una taza?

Vio como el rostro de Auron se volvía cada vez más rojo; su piel trigueña fue tomando color hasta volverse bordó, alcanzando sus orejas. —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Lo haré. Pero no tenías que darme esto.

Unas horas más tarde, con tres cervezas de por medio, Auron le admitió que compró la taza porque pensó que le gustaría, y luego le había dado vergüenza dársela sin pedirle nada a cambio, y agregó el mensaje.

**XII**

—¿Y? ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar psicología? —preguntó Luzu, tomando la copa llena de vino tinto de la mesa ratona, y llevándola a los labios para beber unos tragos.

—¿No hablamos de ello luego de mi entrevista? Recuerdo que tenías mucha curiosidad por saberlo —respondió Auron a su lado, medio acurrucado en el lado izquierdo del sofá.

—Sí, pero sigo sin entenderlo bien —mintió, ocultándose detrás del cristal para que no se notara tanto su mentira.

—Tenía un amigo en la primaria; bueno, yo creo que era un chico —susurró la última parte, bebiendo unos sorbos del vino para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. —Nos empezamos a mandar cartas por una actividad de los profesores. Ya sabes, te enseño a escribir en formato carta, cómo escribir oraciones y te mando a escribir una carta para ver si lo sabes.

Luzu rió con el tono burlón y condescendiente que había dicho la última oración, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que continuara.

—Nos hicieron intercambiar cartas con alumnos de un grado mayor. Iban a ser nuestros “amigos epistolares”. Había una sola condición: no firmar las cartas con nuestros nombres ni apodos. Sólo con dibujos, o con acertijos —sonrió pícaro. —Yo rompí esa regla, y firmaba mis cartas como Auron.

Auron bebió de un par de tragos todo lo que le quedaba en la copa, y la dejó en la mesita de madera, dándole un aire de misterio a la historia.

—Supongo que pretendían juntarnos con nuestro amigo epistolar al finalizar el año escolar. No lo sé. Nunca llegué a saberlo —. Se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativo.

—¿Y tu amigo?

—Oh, ya llego a eso. Mi amigo epistolar tenía un año más que yo, su personaje favorito de Avatar era Katara y quería dedicarse a hacer surf. Se describía a sí mismo como un “niño común” —hizo un gesto con los dedos para demostrar las comillas —, y tenía un hermano mayor. Firmaba todas las cartas con un dibujito de una estrella fugaz, pero nunca contestó mi pregunta de por qué con ese dibujito.

»Nos mandamos muchas cartas. Hasta en un momento pensé que era mi mejor amigo. Parecía entenderme, y siempre sabía qué contestarme. Le llegué a contar cosas que ninguno de mis amigos sabía de mí.

»Te preguntarás por qué firmaba mis cartas con mi apodo. Bueno, yo tenía la esperanza que él me conociera, aunque fuera de renombre, y viniera a presentarse. Que fuera mi mejor amigo, y que nos juntáramos a tomar colacao y jugar al Final Fantasy X. Incluso me compré un segundo mando para la Play 2, para que cuando nos conociéramos pudiéramos jugar juntos. Él me había dicho que nunca había jugado, y yo quería enseñarle, y…

Se quedó callado, y Luzu aprovechó el silencio para servir un poco de vino en la copa de Auron. Parecía que lo necesitaba. Auron aceptó la copa, y bebió un poco, para luego juguetear con la copa, haciendo que el líquido fuera de un lado a otro levemente.

—Al final, nunca pude hacerlo. Desapareció de un día para el otro, dejándome sin mejor amigo y rompiendo todas mis ilusiones. Siempre quise saber el por qué. Por qué irse de un día para el otro, por qué contarme todas esas cosas si no quería ser mi amigo.

—¿Y por eso decidiste estudiar psicología?

—Sí. Aún guardo sus cartas. Tengo la esperanza de releerlas, y darles un sentido.

Auron se acomodó el cabello, frustrado. Dejó la copa en la mesa, y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Luzu. El alcohol le estaba empezando a pasar factura; sentía las extremidades adormecidas, y su cama estaba demasiado lejos. Estaba adormilado, y la caja toráxica de Luzu estaba justo en ese punto que le gustaban las almohadas: entre mullidas y tensas.

—Si ese amigo te volviera a escribir cartas, ¿qué harías? —susurró Borja, aprovechándose que Auron estaba casi dormido encima suyo.

—Le contestaría. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Auron soñó con su amigo epistolar de la primaria sin saber que estaba acostado encima de él. Luzu, en cambio, soñó que escribía una carta explicando por qué había tenido que irse en ese entonces, y que esperaba que pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**XIII**

—¿Un viaje de fin de semana? ¿Estás loco, Auron? —gritó Luzu, sin poder contener su asombro.

La mitad de los pasajeros del metro se dieron vuelta para verlo. Borja se ruborizó, e intentó bajar la voz antes de contestarle.

—Ya sé que no suena como la mejor idea, pero hace mucho que quiero salir de esta ciudad, ¡y eres la única persona con la que no he hecho un viaje! Es perfecto —terminó su explicación con una sonrisa brillante.

—Tengo que terminar de editar un corto, y entregar un análisis de El Mago de Oz. Tendría que terminar todo entre hoy y mañana para poder irme contigo. Además tengo que cursar una materia —dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente para masajearla. Con sólo pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer, sentía que le daba dolor de cabeza. —Simplemente no puedo.

—Venga, mi niño —insistió, tocándole el hombro insistentemente.

—Es imposible, Auron.

—¿Y si yo edito el corto por ti? Sólo es terminar de agregar la música, ¿no?

Luzu se le quedó mirando. —¿En serio? ¿El gran Raúl “no hago nada por mi carrera más de lo estrictamente necesario” se está ofreciendo a hacer algo por mí?

—Sí —asintió, y Luzu podría jurar que su expresión se parecía a la de un demonio convenciendo a un inocente de morder la manzana prohibida. —Lo haré por ti.

(Al final Luzu tuvo que editar el corto de nuevo porque Auron no había entendido sus indicaciones, pero a cambio le escribió casi todo el análisis de la película. Y quizás Luzu tenía un crush, un pequeño crush en Auron que no lo dejaba decirle que no.)

**XIV**

El viaje había sido maravilloso. Vale, tal vez las casi tres horas en metro no había sido lo mejor para su espalda, y estar tanto tiempo quieto no era una buena combinación con la personalidad inquieta de Auron; sin embargo había sido una buena decisión.

Llegaron al pueblo a las diez de la noche. Lo único que estaba abierto era la estación de metros, en donde cenaron, y el hotel en el que se quedarían. El camino desde la estación al hotel eran unas casi quince cuadras, y para Luzu no habrían sido un problema si no se hubiera quedado el día anterior hasta las tantas terminando el corto.

Iba a matar a Auron. O bueno, tal vez no. El maldito era demasiado bonito para que valiera la pena matarlo.

Pero no iba a decir eso en voz alta. Antes muerto que aceptar su crush.

Recorrieron las calles de nombre desconocido juntos, caminando a casi el mismo ritmo.

—Ya casi llegamos —incentivó Auron luego de notar como el paso de Luzu se volvía cada vez más lento.

—Vale.

La cabeza de Luzu estaba en cualquier lado. Sus pensamientos variaban entre los compositores que habían escogido para el corto, el análisis de la película, el texto que Auron le había comentado en el viaje sobre Freud y los exámenes que tendría la semana siguiente que no notó que el semáforo cambió a verde antes que pusiera un pie en la calle.

Auron lo detuvo con un brazo en el pecho, haciéndole un poco de presión para parar su movimiento y que la energía cinética no lo hiciera tropezar.

—Ey, ey, mi niño, mira a los dos lados antes de cruzar.

Luzu sintió que se moriría de vergüenza allí mismo. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, o que el metro que lo había traído lo llevara de nuevo a su ciudad para ahorrarse el bochorno, y no tener que pasar los siguientes dos días viendo a Auron y su expresión preocupada.

Lo menos que necesitaba su cerebro colapsado era a Auron siendo _dulce_ y bonito con él. Porque Luzu tenía una novia. O algo así. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la incertidumbre de su relación con Lana parecía una excusa de mierda para no decirle a Auron la verdad. Ni para aceptar que _tal vez_ se estaba enamorando de Auron de nuevo.

Al igual que su yo de doce años.

**XV**

A los cinco días, Auron recibió una carta. Apareció debajo de su puerta un viernes; y no tenía idea a qué hora había llegado realmente. No tenía sello postal, ni dirección ni remitente obvio. Sólo una estrella fugaz dibujada en el sobre.

Al abrirla, decía:

“ _Querido amigo epistolar:_

_No sé si me recuerdes. La última carta que te envié fue hace diez años, y sospecho que nunca te llegó. En ella decía que me iba a ir al extranjero a estudiar por un tiempo indefinido, y que quería que nos viéramos aunque fuera una vez._

_Como verás, mis planes no salieron como quise. Me disculpo por mi actuar de ese momento. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás e ir a hablarte en persona. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante._

_Pensé en escribirte cuando estaba fuera, ¿sabes? Tengo cientos de borradores a medio escribir, porque nunca logré conseguir tu dirección exacta. Ni tu apellido. Gajes del oficio de dejar sólo un apodo como firma de las cartas, ¿no lo crees?_

_Vale, ya dejo de vacilarte. Si lo crees conveniente, me gustaría que volviéramos a comunicarnos por este medio. Es algo que siempre me gustó, escribir cartas, y más a ti. Dejaré un ejemplar de El imperio final de Brandon Sanderson en la biblioteca de la universidad de esta ciudad. Si quieres continuar comunicándote conmigo, por favor deja tu respuesta dentro de ese libro, al igual que solíamos hacerlo en primaria._

_Si para la semana que viene no me has respondido, entenderé que no quieres saber nada de mí y por lo tanto cortaré total comunicación contigo._

_Y, si te lo preguntas, sé quién eres físicamente, pero aún no tengo el valor suficiente para acercarme y decirte quien soy._

_se despide, atentamente,_

_El chico estrella fugaz_ ”.

Auron tardó menos de diez minutos en contestarla, e incluso menos en correr hasta la universidad y dejar la respuesta dentro de las páginas del libro mencionado que estaba, curiosamente, guardado cerca de los libros de cine.

**XVI**

Luzu se acostumbró rápido al coche de Auron. Era un modelo viejo, y lo había comprado hacía ya un mes, pero los asientos eran acolchados y dentro parecía tener una combinación de aromatizante de coches con cuero que estaba empezando a hacérsele familiar.

Siempre iba como copiloto, y se sentía muy a gusto. En ese momento, una canción de Queen retumbaba por los parlantes, y el sonido viajaba y se terminaba perdiendo en el aire a la noche. Iban con las ventanillas abiertas para poder competir con el aire veraniego; el viento le golpeaba el rostro, recordándole que estaba vivo.

Auron, aunque tuviera una voz aterciopelada, amaba cantar a los gritos. Más que todo canciones que definía como “temazos”. En este caso, Bohemian Rhapsody. Pronunciaba mal la mayoría de las palabras, y Luzu reía, reía muy fuerte mientras intentaba cantar y fallaba en el intento. Le dolía el abdomen de tanto reírse, y Auron parecía querer pronunciar incluso peor a costa suya.

—Deja de cantar, Auroncito —logró pronunciar entre carcajadas.

—¿Ah, ahora no te gusta mi melodioso canto, Luzu? —exclamó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—No es eso —suspiró, sosteniéndose el estómago e intentando calmar las oleadas de risa.

—¿Quieres que cambie de canción? —preguntó, y cambió de canción incluso antes que Luzu le contestara. Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de _good old-fashioned lover boy._ Luzu comenzó a cantarla, ruborizándose levemente.

Auron no sabía inglés, no entendía más de tres o cuatro palabras juntas; pero Borja sí. Todos esos años viviendo en Estados Unidos le habían dado un buen nivel, y secretamente le dedicaba esa canción.

Porque si necesitaba cambiar todo lo que él era para estar con Auron, lo haría. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se le dificultaba ocultar sus sentimientos por Auron. Tenía que controlarse físicamente para no romper el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos para besarlo, una y otra vez.

Había una sola cosa que lo detenía: la culpa. Aún tenía que contarle la verdad, que su amigo epistolar que firmaba las cartas con una estrella fugaz era en realidad él, y que si le había escrito de nuevo era porque tenía segundas intenciones con él. No porque quisiera ser su mejor amigo, aquel que le prometió jugar al Final Fantasy X juntos; sino porque quería ser su novio.

Vale, si era honesto consigo mismo, quería ser incluso más que eso. Quería un lugar al lado de Auron, un espacio físico que pudieran compartir entre los dos. Una vida formada a la par suya, hecha a imagen y semejanza del amor que se tenían.

Pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacer todo para conseguirlo. Tendría que seguir cuidadosamente el plan que había trazado, las líneas punteadas que lo llevarían directo a Auron; previniendo cada uno de sus movimientos para lograr un espacio en su vida, y más importante, lograr que cuando le dijera la verdad no quisiera irse.

Suspiró, hundiéndose en el asiento y cantando la última parte de la letra.

¿Querría Auron aferrarse a él? No lo sabía, no realmente. Esa pregunta lo perseguía día y noche, entre borradores de cartas que no se dejaba enviar y exámenes finales.

**XVII**

—¡El chico estrella fugaz volvió a hablarme! —gritó Auron antes de llegar hasta donde estaba sentado Luzu.

—¿Ah?

—¡El chico estrella fugaz! El que te conté que me impulsó a estudiar psicología —exclamó, moviendo las manos y extendiéndole a Luzu una carta doblada. _Su_ carta. —Quiere que volvamos a hablarnos por carta porque no tiene valor suficiente para acercarse. Por suerte pudo confirmarme que es un chico. Pero, ¿y si es inválido y por eso no quiere acercarse? ¿Y si cree no ser lo suficientemente guapo para acercarse a esta perra? —se auto señaló. —¡No puedo creerlo! Encima me dijo que usáramos un libro de Sanderson como medio de comunicación, al igual que hacíamos antes. ¿No es increíble? —. Las palabras habían salido de sus labios como un torbellino.

Luzu asintió, mareado.

—Luzu, mi niño, ¿era Sanderson tu escritor favorito?

Fue con esa pregunta que sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Habría notado ese detalle, como también que había dejado el libro cerca de los de cine? ¿Ya sabía que era él, y le había pedido salir a beber un café para confrontarlo?

—Eh, ah, sí.

—¡Que genial! Cuando conozca al chico estrella fugaz, te lo presentaré. ¡Probablemente sean buenos amigos!

Luzu palideció, y se terminó el café de un tirón. Buscó su móvil en su bolsillo, y fingió que se sorprendía con la hora. —¡Oh, es muy tarde! Lamento dejarte a medias de una historia, Auron, pero tengo un compromiso urgente a esta hora y tengo que irme —se apuró a irse a la puerta, agarrando su mochila y móvil, y cerrando la puerta del local al salir.

—Pero… te dejaste la cartera.

**XVIII**

Sólo una persona muy fuerte de espíritu podría resistirse a Auron. Luzu, por desgracia, no era de ese tipo de persona. Con sólo tres llamadas, Raúl lo había convencido tres días después de su escapada de la cafetería para volver a juntarse, ya que tenía su cartera.

Se pidieron dos cafés, y una vez endulzados salieron a caminar juntos. El otoño parecía acercarse, inminentemente, y Luzu sólo podía concentrarse en el sonido de las hojas secas bajo la suela de sus zapatos. No quería mirar a Auron a la cara, ni pensar en las implicaciones de su última conversación.

Tampoco quería admitir sus sentimientos, aunque hubiera dejado esa misma mañana la carta en el libro-buzón que decía que estaba enamorado de Auron. Jugueteó con una piedra, aparentando estar distraído, cuando la voz de Raúl lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien, mi niño? —. Comenzó a caminar más lento, causando que Luzu también lo hiciera. —Estás más callado de lo normal.

—Lo siento. Estoy bien, sólo muy cansado. Se acercan mis exámenes finales, y aún tengo que terminar de escribir unos trabajos prácticos.

Auron se detuvo en seco. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento?

—No, no; te prometí que saldríamos a beber un café, y eso haremos.

(No había sido una promesa que había querido hacer; había sido más cohesionada por la personalidad insistente de Auron, y la selfie con cara de perrito mojado que le había enviado cuando le había contestado que no tenía mucho tiempo. Maldito tonto.)

Auron negó con la cabeza. —Luzu… Está bien. Podemos hacerlo otro día, ¿sí?

Borja asintió, esquivando su mirada. No podría soportar su mirada preocupada ahora mismo, o terminaría rompiendo a llorar, o peor, contándole todo.

—Vale. Acompáñame a mi apartamento, por favor.

Raúl abrió los ojos, preocupándose el doble. Algo le sucedía a Luzu, algo _grave_. Podía ser una persona increíblemente amable, pero nunca en sus casi ocho meses de amistad le había pedido nada _por favor_.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, mirándolo fijamente y llevando una de sus manos al hombro ajeno.

—No me toques —escupió Luzu.

Esa reacción alarmó incluso más al menor. Intentó achacar su forma de actuar al estrés, o incluso al cansancio, pero no tenía ni un puto sentido. Intentó tocarlo nuevamente, pero recibió una respuesta peor a la anterior.

Luzu lo miró con los ojos llorosos, casi rogando con la mirada que lo dejara en paz.

Caminaron en silencio hasta su apartamento. Auron estaba decidido a no decirle nada, al menos hasta que se hubiera calmado. Quedó atónito cuando Luzu lo tomó del brazo para que lo envolviera a través de su cintura, terminando los dos abrazados.

Auron era levemente más pequeño que Luzu, por lo que este último apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya. Estaba por abrir la boca, cuando sintió que el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a temblar, y al apenas alejarse pudo ver a Luzu llorando desconsoladamente, la respiración entrecortada.

—Ey, ey, está bien. Va a estar todo bien, Luzu. En serio.

—Vas a estar molesto, y vas a odiarme —masculló, los ojos brillando de tristeza.

—¿Crees que te odio? Te estoy abrazando ahora mismo —bromeó. Luzu comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Vas a odiarme cuando lo sepas.

—¿Cuando sepa qué?

Luzu bajó la mirada. Las mejillas se le encendieron de carmín, y sonrió entre lágrimas. —Lo siento —susurró, y llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas del menor. Acercó su rostro lentamente al de Raúl, hasta quedar a menos de cinco centímetros. Sus manos temblaban sobre el rostro ajeno.

Auron sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente rompió la distancia que los separaba. Labios contra labios, pudo sentir exactamente lo mal que se sentía Luzu. El nudo en su garganta. El dolor. A la vez, podía sentir, más fuerte que todo lo demás, el amor que Luzu sentía por él.

Raúl llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de Borja, acariciando su cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia sí, profundizando el beso. Lenguas chocando; era la única forma que se le había ocurrido a Auron de calmarlo, y parecía estar funcionando.

Cuando parecían estar por separarse, parecía que el fuego de sus pechos volvía a avivarse, que las llamas aparentemente muertas volvían a nacer, uniéndose nuevamente.

Pasaron unos minutos así; alejándose unos centímetros para respirar, y volviendo a besarse. Hasta que repentinamente, Luzu lo alejó de su caja toráxica, empujándolo hacia afuera.

—Lo siento mucho, Auroncito.

Entró a su apartamento sin pronunciar otra palabra, dejando a Auron patidifuso.

**XIX**

La última carta que le llegó a Auron a través del libro-buzón fue la siguiente:

“ _Querido amigo epistolar:_

_Ya sé que te lo dije en todas mis cartas anteriores, pero sigo muy agradecido porque quieras continuar comunicándote conmigo a través de estas cartas. Pero lamento decirte que esta será la última carta que te escriba._

_Siento que no te he sido completamente honesto. Y quiero serlo. Verás, hace diez años, aunque éramos muy pequeños, yo estaba enamorado de ti. Si ese fuera el único problema, no te estaría escribiendo esta carta, ¿no lo crees?_

_Te conocí. Te volví a conocer luego de diez años, y descubrí que sigues siendo el mismo niño demonio. Que sigues amando los juegos del Final Fantasy. Que sigues teniendo la misma mirada traviesa, y la energía inagotable. Que tus ojos aún se iluminan cuando algo te hace ilusión._

_Que sigues siendo aquel de que me enamoré a los doce años. Sigues siendo mi primer amor, y aún así me volví a enamorar de ti. Espero que comprendas ahora el por qué no tenía el valor de ir a presentarme a ti, porque tú ya me conoces. He estado contigo estos últimos ocho meses._

_Espero que puedas comprender el por qué no te dije la verdad apenas lo supe._

_Y, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Auron. Encontrarás tu regalo dentro de tu apartamento. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a uno de tus vecinos para poder entrar sin que me vieras, y así poder dejarlo. Es un mapa de estrellas del día que nos conocimos epistolarmente, y el que está encuadrado, del día que nos volvimos a encontrar._

_espero, honestamente, que puedas perdonar a este chico estrella fugaz,_

_yo estaré allí en donde me dejaste,_

_Luzu, o como tú insistes en llamarme, “tu” niño_

_Posdata: espero aun poder ser tu niño._ ”.

**XX**

Auron se sentía traicionado. Engañado. Hasta entonces, había sentido que su amistad con el chico estrella fugaz había sido sólo un lindo acertijo, un rompecabezas que eventualmente resolvería.

Ahora se sentía una pieza. Una pieza de un rompecabezas viejo, que había sido olvidada debajo del sofá, y que se habían acordado de ella porque habían querido armar el puzzle completo.

¿Acaso toda su amistad con Luzu había sido una mentira? ¿Una forma jodida y muy enferma de convencerlo que lo perdonara cuando supiera la verdad?

Vale, eso no tenía sentido. Luzu no sabía quién era antes de la entrevista. No sólo eso, sino que le había preguntado más de una vez la historia de su amigo estrella fugaz. Habían reído, habían llorado y bebido juntos. Habían compartido demasiadas cosas como para dejar que todo se fuera a la mierda. No quería mentirse a sí mismo tampoco; sospechaba que la calidez en su pecho también significaba que se había enamorado de Borja.

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué sería lo correcto? ¿Luzu se merecía ser perdonado así como así? ¿O merecía que Auron no le contestara más, ignorara cada llamada y mensaje, y desapareciera de su vida?

¿Qué debería hacer realmente?

Con todas esas preguntas dando vueltas por su cabeza, Auron tomó la pluma.


End file.
